You've Changed
by Sevi Snape
Summary: I wife contemplateing her time with her husband. why did he change?


Disclaimer. You know this bit; blah blah I own nothing. The characters are JKR's and the song is George Michael's. So  
  
  
  
You've changed.  
  
  
  
  
  
I remember when I first met you, you were so happy? No that's not the word, I don't know but when we met you were cold, but you were contented with what you had. You acted like you didn't need anyone or anything, yet you valued what you did have. Yes contented seems the right word.  
  
When we first met you were contented with what you had. When I saw you I felt something inside, not love but a feeling. A feeling that you were different. I was only a child when I met you for the first time but it was there. In my childish innocence I misread the feeling, but no matter.  
  
When I grew up a few years I realised that you were different, you were proud, but not arrogant and you were snide and sarcastic, but not disrespectful. You confused me immensely. You didn't show love or affection for people. You were consumed by your surroundings. The dungeons were dark and cold and so were you. You seemed happiest, if I can say that, when you were alone with your work. But you've changed.  
  
Now when I see you I don't see a cold teacher, I see the man I love. I see the father of my son and I see the man who showed me the world. Taught me self-control and showed me love. But you have changed.  
  
  
  
You've changed  
  
that sparkle in your eyes has gone  
  
your smile is just a careless yawn  
  
you're breaking my heart, you've changed  
  
  
  
You don't look at me with the same love in your eyes. You don't show the world the beautiful person you are. You used to. When we eventually got together then you showed me and others the man inside. Nobody believed that within your chest beats a heart just like everyone else. You had got too good at concealing your feelings from the world.  
  
You never used to smile. But when we were together I can remember the smile I saw. The beautiful smile that made think you were more than a man. I believed you to be something special, that I alone was privileged to have. I saw the goodness from within. I saw in you what no one else did.  
  
Now I see the man everyone else does. The cold, unfeeling man the world has seen for years. You've changed! Its hurts me that you have, and it hurts me that I don't know why. Because if I did then I may have been able to help you but I can't. Its hurts me so bad.  
  
  
  
You've changed  
  
your kisses are now so blasé  
  
you're bored with me in every way  
  
I can't understand you've changed  
  
You used to show me you loved me. You used to take me out and hold me so tight. You used to buy me little presents and surprises. You used to come home early and surprise me. You don't anymore. You've changed. You used kiss me in a passionate way. A raw, burning passion that had no reason or explanation, but now you don't. You hardly kiss me at all. Not anymore. You don't take me out and you spend more and more time at work.  
  
Is it me? Have I done something wrong? Am I not a good wife? What is it? I need for you to tell me. I need to be able to heal your pain and help you through he bad times. Maybe that's it. Maybe I can't, maybe I have become boring and unhelpful. Whatever it is why won't you tell me? You've changed. You used to tell me everything. You used to see your son and you used to be human. You've changed.  
  
  
  
You've forgotten the words I love you  
  
each memory that we've shared  
  
you ignore every star above you  
  
I can't realise you ever cared  
  
You used to tell me I was beautiful and you used to stroke my face. You used to talk to me. You used to love me and you used to tell me that you did. Why don't you do that anymore? Do you not love me? Or have you forgotten love? You used to be proud to have me by your side. You used to share everything with me, your hopes, your dreams, your love. But now you've changed.  
  
I remember the nights we would sit outside close together and look at the stars. You would always say I was as bright and beautiful as any of them. You don't do that anymore. In fact I don't remember the last time we did that. You don't look around you at the world anymore. You ignore everything. You ignore me, you ignore your son, you ignore happiness and you ignore life.  
  
I am beginning to wonder, did I imagine all the times we were close. Did you ever love me? Is it all in my imagination? Can you ever prove me wrong? I don't think you can. You've changed.  
  
  
  
You've changed  
  
you're not the Severus I once knew  
  
no need to tell me that we're through  
  
it's all over now, you've changed  
  
I miss you  
  
So this is what its come to. A divorce and a child with a split family. What happened? You're not the same. You were once someone different, someone special. But now you are, I don't know what or who you are anymore. You've changed. You have gone back to the person I knew as a child. The person people hated, the person people were scared of.  
  
You did this to us. You did it to our family. You changed. You changed everything. You made us different. I can't live like that anymore. I had to leave. I didn't want to but I had to. I had our son to think about. We are no more. I'll miss you Severus.  
  
But could you change back? 


End file.
